1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for supporting a cutting device from a vehicle and for allowing the operator of the vehicle to use the cutting device from the vehicle.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 56, subclasses 12.7, 16.9, 10.7 and 13.7 produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Madre, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,384, issued Apr. 28, 1970, discloses a control mounting assembly for the attachment of an auxiliary mowing apparatus on a powered main mower, the assembly being articulated for positioning at inclined operating angles. The auxiliary mower has rotatable caster wheels for engaging the ground.
Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,882, issued May 8, 1979, discloses a vegetation cutting assembly including an elongated, flexible cable having a first end for attachment to the drive shaft of the motor of a lawn mower, tractor, power drill or the like and having a second end for attachment to the cutting head of a string trimmer so that the cutting head of the string trimmer can be rotated by the drive shaft of the motor of the lawn mower, etc.
Beaver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,855, issued Jan. 6, 1981, discloses a lawn mower auxiliary unit with a flexible drive shaft having a first end for attachment to the drive shaft of the motor of the lawn mower and having a second end for attachment to the cutting head of a string trimmer so that the cutting head of the string trimmer can be rotated by the drive shaft of the motor of the lawn mower.
Owens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,976, issued Feb. 17, 1987, discloses a mounting assembly for mounting the cutting head of a string trimmer on a lawn mower. The cutting head of the string trimmer is rotated either by a flexible drive shaft having a first end attached to the drive shaft of the motor of the lawn mower and having a second end attached to the cutting head, or by an electric motor electrically coupled to the electrical power circuit of the motor of the lawn mower when the motor of the lawn mower is itself an electric motor.
Skovhoj, U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,920, issued May 12, 1987, discloses a string trimmer mounted to the chassis of a lawn tractor or the like by way of a parallelogram unit with the cutting head of the string trimmer rotated by a hydraulic motor that is connected to the hydraulic system of the lawn tractor, etc.
Neufeld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,536, issued Aug. 21, 1990, discloses a string trimmer adjustably mounted to the chassis of a lawn tractor or the like by way of a framework including various gears, electric: motors and the like with the cutting head of the string trimmer rotated by an electric motor that is connected to the electrical system of the lawn tractor, etc.
Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,532, discloses a mowing system capable of being pulled behind a tractor or other prime mover. The mowing system includes a support apparatus for supporting a grass cutter adapted to cut grass as the cutter is rotated and moved forwardly into cutting relationship with grass. The support apparatus includes a wheeled frame for supporting the cutter for rotation and includes a guard disposed on the forward side of the cutter.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests an apparatus for supporting a cutting device from a vehicle and for allowing the operator of the vehicle to use the cutting device while the cutting device is supported from the vehicle, and including a base for attachment to the vehicle, a support arm member for attachment to the base, and hanger means attached to the support arm for suspending the cutting device from the support arm.